1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interlock systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to an interlock circuit for selectively disabling operation of the vehicle engine and/or an accessory drive such as a PTO on a tractor when an obstacle is sensed.
2) Related Art
Some vehicles, including lawn and garden tractors with PTO driven accessories such as a lawn mower deck, have a PTO disconnect that prevents mowing when the vehicle is operated in reverse. When the vehicle is shifted into reverse with the PTO running, an interlock circuit with a reverse gear switch disconnects the PTO drive. The circuit therefore prevents all operation of PTO driven accessories while the vehicle is operated in reverse.